


Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 2 episode 2.





	Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 2 episode 2.

You got to the carnival the next morning and the minivan was squeaking as Dean stopped it.

“God, I hate this car. I want my car.” Dean complained, stepping out.

“Dean, with me helping, you’ll be able to finish that beauty in no time.” You said, holding his hand. Dean wasn’t really big on public affection but he always wanted to be touching you. He didn’t want you to leave him. After that incident at the hospital, you wouldn’t let go of him.

“True, you’re almost as good as me.” Dean smiled.

“I learned from the best.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. Dean chuckled and you looked at what he was looking at. A three-foot woman in a clown suit was walking past you two and then past Sam. Sam was stiff, his hands were in his pockets and he gulped as she passed.

Aw, poor Sammy. You honestly felt bad for him. The woman stared at Sam for a moment too long before passing him by completely. Sam let out a huge breath that he was holding.

“Don’t be scared, Sam, they won’t bite. Unless you ask.” You giggled.

“Go screw yourself.” Sam said, agitated. He turned away with a roll of his eyes and you smiled.

“I’m teasing, Sam. Live a little.” You giggled.

“Were there more murders?” Sam asked, dropping that topic.

“Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds and they had a little boy with them.” Dean explained.

“Who was with a clown.” Sam nodded, thinking.

“Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air.”

“Guys, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything.” You sighed, wondering where to start.

“Well, it’s bound to give off EMF, so we’ll just have to scan everything.” Dean shrugged, thinking of a simple way.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind three strangers with a weird device, scanning anything. How are we going to blend in?” You asked, looking between both boys.

“I have an idea. Follow me.” Dean let go of your hand and walked to a tent with a sign that read ‘Help Wanted… s. Cooper’.

“If there is a clown position, I vote Sam.” You called out, giggling at the scowl you received. You walked into the tent and frowned when you felt a strong force pass through your body. You looked at a blind man who was throwing knives at a target; all of them missing the red circle. That force was never a good thing. Your supernatural radar was going off.

“Excuse me, we’re looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?” Dean asked the man, not realizing he was blind.

“What is that, some kind of joke?” The man turned and took his glasses off, revealing he was blind.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” Dean immediately apologized.

“You think I wouldn’t give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?” The man said, getting angry. Damn, it was just a mistake.

“Wanna give me a little help here?” Dean asked his brother. Sam smirked and shook his head. Dean glared at him and a very short man walked into the room. Some may think he was a midget.

“He, is there a problem?” He asked.

“Yeah, this guy hates blind people.” The blind man spoke. What the hell was going on?

“No, I don’t…” Dean tried to say.

“Hey buddy, what’s your problem?” The short guy asked, glaring at Dean.

“Nothing, just a little misunderstanding.” Dean chuckled nervously. Sam was trying real had not to laugh and you were trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the blind man. You were staring at him and he looked at you. Yes, he was blind but you felt as if he was actually staring at you.

“Little?! You son of a bitch!” The short guy said angrily.

“No, no, no, no! I’m just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?” Dean pleaded. Sam laughed and you looked away from the blind man to look at the short man.

“He’s in there.” The short man scolded. You’ve never seen Dean get out of a room that fast before. Sam snickered as he followed. You sighed and shook your head before following him.

“Hi, Mr. Cooper? We say your help wanted sign outside and we were interested.” Dean said upon walking in.

“You picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat.” Mr. Cooper said, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Dean was quick to take the normal chair, leaving Sam to take the pink clown faced chair. Sam glared at his older brother before reluctantly siting on the chair.

You entered the room and smiled at the man who brought up another normal looking chair for you. You sat next to Dean and crossed your legs.

“We’ve got all kinds of local trouble.” Mr. Cooper started.

“What do you mean?’ Dean asked, pretending not to know.

“Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?”

“Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas.” Sam lied.

“Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men? What about you, little lady? What did you do?”

“A little bit of knife play. I have a mean throw.” You smirked. Part of that was a lie but you really did have a mean throw. Sam and Dean have both been on the receiving end of said throw before.

“Right, that’s good. But you two never worked in a show in your lives before, have you?” He seemed to believe you because you were giving off loads of confidence. Confidence is key and Sam and Dean didn’t have that. You figured Dean was thrown off by the two men from earlier and Sam because of the clown chair he was sitting in.

“Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here’s got a thing for the bearded lady.” Dean smirked, pointing to his brother.

“You see that picture? That’s my daddy.” Mr. Cooper said, pointing to a big portrait above his head.

“You look just like him.” You said, giving an awkward smile.

“He was in the business and ran a freakshow. Until they outlawed them, in most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn’t dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That’s progress, I guess. You see, this place, it’s a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don’t fit in nowhere else. But you two? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls, get yourself a man. Have two point five kids. Live regular.” Mr. Cooper said, leaning back.

_Oh, sweetie, I have myself a man._

“Sir? We don’t want to go to school. And we don’t want regular. We want this.” Sam said before anyone else could speak. You and Dean looked at him and wondered if he was speaking to convince Mr. Cooper or if he really didn’t want to go back to school.

“Fine, welcome aboard. It’ll take a few hours to get everything finalized so hang out until that happens.” You stood up and left with the men, passing by the blind guy. You frowned, looking at him, that strong force coming back. Something wasn’t right with him and it wasn’t the blindness.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Dean grabbed your hand and led you out of the tent.

“Dean, something was up with that man. I think it may be that supernatural ability we talked about.” You whispered to him.

“We’ll check it out, I promise.” Dean assured you. You nodded and caught up with Sam.

“So, Sam, what’s with that whole ‘I don’t want to go back to school’ thing? Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, _saying_ _it_?” You asked, dropping the subject of the blind man.

“I don’t know.” Sam said quietly.

“You don’t know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State.” Dean said.

“I’m having second thoughts,” Sam shrugged. “I think dad would have wanted me to stick with the job.”

“Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn’t want, Sam.” Dean argued.

“Please, don’t fight. We don’t need this right now” You butted in, stepping between the boys. Both of them immediately backed off and didn’t say a word. You sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

It’s been a few hours and Mr. Cooper gave you all uniforms to wear. Luckily for Sam, they were only standard uniforms and not clown ones. Sam was instructed to go into the Fun House while you and Dean were to pick up trash on the outside. This wasn’t ideal but it got you inside the carnival to work.

Since Sam was the one inside the places, he had the EMF meter with him and you and Dean were waiting on the call from him.

Suddenly, Dean’s phone rang and he answered it, putting it on speakerphone. Didn’t even check to make sure if anyone was listening or not.

“Hey, Sam, what do you got?” You asked.

“I just saw a skeleton here in the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn’t attached to a cursed object – what if it’s attached to its own remains?”

“Like a real human skeleton? Do the bones give off EMF?” You wondered.

“Well, no.”

“We should check it out anyway. We’re heading to you.” Dean hung up and was about to leave when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You gasped, feeling a very powerful chill go down your spine. You turned around to see the blind man there.

“What are you doing here, kids?” He scolded.

“Sweeping.” Dean said, looking at you. You widened your eyes and nodded, motioning to the man.

‘I don’t like him.’ You mouthed at Dean. He nodded and understood what you were saying.

“Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What’s EMF?” The blind man asked too many questions.

“Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control.” Dean said. You managed to get out of his grasp and you back into Dean who put a protective arm around you.

“We’re a tight-knit group. We don’t like outsiders. We take care of our own problems.”

“Are you threatening us?” You asked the man.

“You tell me. You’re the one talking about human bones.” You looked up at Dean with a panicked look. He better do something.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Dean asked the man.

“What?”

“My brother and me… umm. We’re writing a book about them.” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, you must have overheard us talking about that stuff. We want to be writers and this seemed like a pretty good topic to write about.” You added, wanting to get away from him.

“Right.” The blind man nodded, walking off. You could tell he didn’t believe you for a second.

“Dean, it’s him. If he isn’t the clown himself, he’s involved.” You whispered, looking up at Dean.

“Let’s go find Sam. Maybe he might know more about it.” You nodded and held onto Dean’s hand as he led you to the funhouse.

“What took you so long?” Sam asked when you approached him. Before anyone could answer, a little girl was squealing with happiness. The carnival was crowded with people so you were used to the squealing but what she said caught your attention.

“Mommy, look at the clown!” You looked in the direction that she was looking but you saw nothing.

“Come on, sweetie, there is no clown there.” Her mother took her away and you gulped.

“Sam, we should really talk somewhere else.” You looked at the brothers and they nodded. You finished up the shift quickly, the day had turned to night. You hated working for other people. You liked hunting. You didn’t have to abide by anyone else besides yourself.

“Sam, I think that blind man is the clown. I had a chilling feeling when he put his hand on me.” You said when you were safe in the car.

“If that’s true, let’s go check out that family. That little girl was hell bent on seeing a clown.” You nodded and Sam told him where to go. Apparently, Sam already got the child’s address easily. You didn’t know how he did it and frankly, you didn’t care to know.

So, when it got really dark, you, Sam and Dean were staking out that house.

“You want to know the lie Dean told that blind freak?” You said to Sam in the backseat.

“What did he do this time?” Sam chuckled.

“He told him that you two were writing a book. About ghosts. He overheard us speaking about human remains and EMF.” You said.

“Wow Dean. How did that go?’ Sam chuckled.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled.

“So, you think the Blind man is the clown?” Sam asked you.

“Yeah. Why would a blind man be throwing knives? I don’t think he’s really blind either. I think that is what he wants everyone to think. When he touched me, I got this chill that he wasn’t human. I can’t explain it unless you’re inside my body.” You sighed.

“Sweetheart, I’ve never felt this chill.” Dean smirked.

“Dean, can you focus right now?” Sam said, getting the little innuendo. You blushed furiously and bit your lip, not looking at Dean.

“I can’t believe we’re hunting a clown down.” Dean said, leaning back on the seat.


End file.
